


So This Is Love

by Sorax33



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33
Summary: "For her entire life trapped as a servant to her atrocious adopted family. Namine has only wished for someone to truly love her. Until one fateful night, she is granted her wish during the royal ball. Her price to pay for such a wish? The alluring of two brothers" Sora/Namine/Roxas love triangle.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. It was peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition. Outside of the local town, deep within the forest there was an old mansion. In the mansion lived a widowed gentleman named Ansem and his little granddaughter, Namine. Although he was a kind and devoted man once, after the tragic death of his son and his daughter in law he was forced to take in his only granddaughter.  
Shortly after the accident the old man's heart grew dark and soon he began to neglect Namine by putting all his attention to his work and studies. However, Namine never tried to let the absence of love from her grandfather bother her. In place of that empty feeling, she developed a passion for drawing. Whenever it was traced by pencil or by paint Namine was able to find comfort in this activity which gave her hope. Still, Ansem could not bear to have Namine be his own care when he was so self absorbed in his own misery. So one day he decided to call up his old associates and request that Namine would be placed in their care from that day forth."  
...  
Namine sat on the staircase of the mansion looking over to her grandfather talking with three of his colleagues. She didn't know their names and could only Identify them by their hair color. The first one was a young male with graceful pink hair, the other was a women who had short blond hair with two pieces sticking up at the top and the last was a much older man with long dirty blond hair.  
"I must thank you again for your assistance," Ansem said to them.  
"Please say no more master. We are forever at your service" the pink hair male said bowing out of respect towards his teacher. "We will see to it that Namine will never be put in harm's way outside of this mansion" he said.  
Ansem smiled proudly as he patted his student's shoulder "Then I shall be off now" he said lowering himself down to grab his suitcase by his feet. He turned around to see Namine still sitting on the staircases. She didn't look up until she saw his red coat in her downward view.  
"This is farewell my dear Namine, I hope in the future our paths may cross again" he told her but she remained quiet. She just hugged her knees closer to her chest as she heard Ansem make a sigh of annoyance. His footsteps then walked down the stairs and back onto the mansion's floor. A few more seconds passed before she heard the mansion's door open letting in the night's chilly air as that made Namine get up from her spot and ran to her room.  
She sat alone in her white room, her original room was now in the possession of her new family members leaving every room but this one available to her. She pulled up her blanket and rested her tiny head on her pillow as she stared at her opened sketchbook. The page from her sketchbook was an drawing of her with her father and mother still alive as they were in a flowerfield. She then began to whimper as tears started pouring from her face. "Mama...Papa...I'm alone" she cried out letting her small body shake and shiver from the sadness forming in her heart.  
Yet before she could cry herself to sleep. She then took a glimpse up at the night sky and could see that not even the fearsome night could escape its own loneliness. Except for one small glowing star that she managed to catch with her teary eyes. She then made a wish on that star with all her heart before letting the exhaustion from today's event overcome her with weariness. She softly snored into her pillow, unknown to her that right besides the tiny star two more stars appeared with it.

*Many Years Laters*

The vague sounds of birds tweeting could be heard which Namine responded with a groan as she turned away from the high pitched noise. She then felt a small force lift up her long blond hair with the chirping getting louder. She then let out a yawn and rolled back over but this time with the pillow over her head. The chirping still kept going before she finally let out a giggle from beneath her pillow. "You know it's rude to spoil people's best dreams" Namine told the birds as she got up from her mattress. The birds flew over to her window and gestured for her to look out to the daybreak sky.  
"Yes it is a lovely morning...but it was a lovely dream too" Namine said reminiscing while playing with her long blond platinum colored hair that was draped over her right shoulder. The birds then flew back over to her, seemingly eager to hear about her dream.  
"Mm-mm, sorry but I can't tell because if you reveal a wish then it won't come true. After all, a dream is a wish your heart makes." she told them with a gentle smile getting out of her bed. When right on cue, the loud sounds of the bells began to ring through the mansion. She sighed with dread hearing it "Oh that bell!" She said going towards the sound from the bell as she walked over to her window.  
"I hear you! Time to start another day" Namine ranted out loud while still holding her pillow. She then turned to her bird friends, "Even a simple bell orders me around, but there's one thing that no one can't order me to do and that's to stop dreaming" she said. "Plus one day, my dream will come true" she closed her eyes embracing the pillow in her arms.  
She started humming softly to herself as she got cleaned up and dressed for today's set of chores in her generally set of rag dresses. She then went over to the dresser that stood besides the mirror and opened up the top drawer. Inside there was her sketchbook that she had ever since she was a child. She smiled faintly at it rubbing her hand over the cover of the book before placing it back inside the room's dresser.  
'I should be able to get done early today so I can continue working on my dress design' Namine thought to herself before exiting out of the white room.  
She descended downstairs and walked towards the master bedroom area. However, she made a short detour towards the kitchen to feed the pets first. She heard whining coming from the door to the backyard and found Pluto sleeping. "Pluto" she softly said to him waking up the dog from it's aggressive dream. "Dreaming again? It better not have had anything to do with Chirithy" Namine said as she petted the dog's head.  
"I wish you two would get along. Plus you know the rules so if you want to keep that nice warm bed of yours and a roof over your head. You better get rid of those dreams" Namine told him as she then started to fill Pluto's and Chirithy food bowls. Unaware to her that another small furry figure was above her. "Wanna know how?" Namine asked him as Pluto panting increased interest in her answer.  
She smirked before grabbing the figure that was waiting for her to act. "Just learn to like cats" she answered holding the house cat Chirithy in her arms before she saw Pluto give Chirithy a disgusted expression. "Oh don't mind him Chirithy, he's just an attention hog" Namine said cuddling the kitty in her arms earning a delightful pur from the grey colored cat.  
"I'm not interrupting anything important am I?"  
Chirithy then let out a hiss jumping out of Namine's arms and landing perfectly on the floor before it hurried away from the kitchen. Namine turned around to see it was Marluixa that had spoken to her.  
"Marluixa… good morning" Namine said tensed feeling the overwhelming pressure of his presence.  
He remained silent while walking over to the dining table. He looked around the table to find it empty. "Where is my coffee and why hasn't it been made?" he questioned her.  
"I'll prepare it right now," Namine quickly said, going over to the kitchen counter to make it.  
"If I knew you still needed to prepare it then I wouldn't have needed to get up at this hour would I?" he asked her.  
Namine nodded, "I'm sorry sir" she replied as she came back to him with a steaming hot cup of coffee. She then placed it down next to him but he wasn't contented.  
"There's no room for excuses in this household, you of all people should know this" Marluixa said to her.  
"Yes sir" Namine replied to him lowering her head.  
Marluixa sighed as he took a drink from his cup. " You have more Important matters to attend to today. You'll need to go into town and pick up some supplies. Vexen has the list so you'll need to get it from him" he said while taking another sip from his cup.  
Namine saw this as an opportunity to escape from anymore of his harsh remarks. She left the kitchen and Marluixa behind as she made her way towards the basement. However, along the way she saw Larxene passing by her. She heard the nymph scoff at her but she decided to keep walking towards the basement ignoring Larxene antics.  
"Oh that reminds me, Namine! When you get back from shopping I need you to clean up around here. The floor has been getting awfully filthy to the point that I can't even see my own beautiful reflection" Larxene suddenly told her.  
"Ok" Namine replied but then felt Larxene's hand gripped tightly on her shoulder causing her to gasp.  
"Care to repeat that runt?" Larxene snarled at her.  
"I-It would be my pleasure to scrub the floors so that you may see your reflection again" Namine replied, trying to ignore the squeezing pain in her shoulder. Larxene then let go of her shoulder before joining up with Marluxia in the kitchen. Namine held the red spot that was now bruised on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath to settle herself before making her way back towards the basement.  
Given the huge size that the mansion was when it was originally built. It also gave them a huge basement which the last of her "Caretaker" named Vexen resided most of his time in. She walked down into the dark room as the scientist was busy mumbling to himself about his many experiments.  
"Vexen, good morning" Namine politely said to him.  
"Oh you...good now I can return to giving all my focus back to my work instead of playing messenger for you" he said, giving her the list of supplies without so much as breaking his involvement with his work.  
"Thank you" Namine replied to him. She then left the basement hearing the only reply from him was something about making pumpkins the sizes of carriages.

…  
Despite her family issues at the mansion, she always found peace in the town plaza. It was filled with people that she knew had dreams of their own waiting to be fulfilled one day. Speaking of fulfillments, her errands sent her towards a clothing shop. The bell of the shop chimed acknowledging that she had arrived inside. She was caught by the eyes of the long steel-blue hair owner.  
"Namine! It's been a while since I last saw you around here" he said standing at his counter.  
Namine smiled hearing that she was missed by the tailor. "Hello Ienzo, how has business been for you?"  
"It's been going very well but I do hope it will start booming again soon" he said as he then leaned closer to her. "How's that dress design going? When can I expect to see it soon?" he whispered to her with a tone of excitement in his voice.  
"Sorry to disappoint you but it's not quite ready yet" Namine replied feeling guilty seeing the look of disappointment that was on the tailor's face.  
"Well Art should never be rushed so don't ruin the potential of your design for my sake" Ienzo said making her pleased to hear that. "Anyways you're probably here for the dress that Larxene ordered a week ago" Ienzo said leaving his counter.  
"I'm sorry if she caused you any problems" Namine told him after seeing that he went to the back of the shop to retrieve the dress.  
"You don't need to apologize for her Namine, that woman needs to learn some manners into her over bloated head someday" Ienzo replied returning back to his work station with the dress in his hands.  
"It's a good thing you're the best tailor we have that can put up with her rueful demands" Namine said.  
"Not only the best but the fastest too! Why with my skills I could make a dress in less than half a day!" Ienzo said proudly while handing her the dress.  
"I might have to hold you to that statement" Namine said as she paid for the dress.  
"If it's a dress for you then I would gladly make it anytime Namine" Ienzo told her.  
The two friends then bid each other farewell as Namine exited out of the shop. She let out a breath of air finding that her shopping errands were almost over. She then stopped in the center of the plaza and looked towards the castle that stood above the town. Her lips formed into a small smile and her mind started to dream about how life would be inside the castle. Perhaps she would be able to make her own dream come true by entering that castle.  
She then shook herself out of her inner fantasy. She knew the chances of finding someone that could love her was nonexistence. Plus given her social ranking as a peasant and a servant would only worsen the situation for her. She began to walk away from the castle's view and kept the thoughts of the castle best saved for her dreams. Nevertheless nothing could've prepared her for the huge change in her life that would become the result of two young princes.

To Be Continued  
End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

The large charming blue and white castle stood far away from the town's plaza. With it's many towers that extended high up near to the clouds in the sky. From the outside perspective everything about the castle appeared normally just as it usual did during these peaceful afternoons. However, inside the castle walls the feeling of irritation and dread was building up inside the ruler of this kingdom, King Gula. Currently his royal highness was in his inner chambers as his most trusted knight was kneeling before him out of respect.  
"Your Majesty! What privilege do I have in assisting you today?" the lavender hair knight asked, kneeling before his leopard masked king.  
"I appreciate your formality Riku, but please do not let my distress cause you any more unnecessary stress" Gula said as he sat upon his throne. He had his fist clenched as he pressed it against his cheek with his sickly arm resting on his throne.  
"Sir if I may speak... if this meeting has anything to do with the princes then-"  
"I just don't understand that boy! How much time have we spent preparing him to inherit the throne and now when he's so close to fulfilling his duty, he decides he doesn't want to settle down!" Gula shouted, unleashing his pent up frustration towards his oldest son before he managed to regain his calmness.  
"Your highness, I know Sora may not be the most mature person in the world but I don't believe that he wants to spend his time as King alone" Riku replied.  
"I know that Riku but we can't wait forever for him to decide whenever he's ready for a bride. A king is only as strong as the queen that stands besides him." Gula said with an expression of sorrow set on his face and heard in his tone. Riku felt empathy for his king knowing that the queen was no longer with them. He then prepared to speak his next set of words carefully as to not cause anymore agony to him.  
"I...do agree with you that Sora has been avoiding his responsibilities for long enough" Riku began. "We have both been patient with him on many accounts when it has come to his duty but this situation must be handled with the utmost care if we want him to be happy."  
Gula sighed in agreement as he leaned his head back against his seat, closing his eyes. "I do want both him and Roxas to be happy. I really do, yet the harsh reality is that I'm not getting any younger and my health has been declining" He said placing his sickly arm down into his lap. "I can feel my body aching heavily every time I get up to move. I At least want to see my grandchildren before I go, '' he said as Riku started to approach him.  
"I understand how you must feel," Riku said, which the king only shook his head.  
"No, you don't understand what it's like to see your two young boys grow farther and farther away from you with each passing day. I soon fear that the two will begin to grow farther away from each other if they haven't already" Gula said dispiritedly placing his non sickly hand over his mask.  
"Don't think like that your majesty! It's true that in the past I've noticed Roxas be more aggressive in some of his training sessions. I doubt he will ever intentionally hurt Sora or betray the love you've given him too!" Riku told him.  
"I pray that you are right about that Riku" Gula said, lowering his hand down from his mask to look up at Riku.  
"Besides, I think I know the right conditions that might help Sora meet someone" Riku said smiling as the leopard masked king then stared at him with curiosity.

The sounds of two thin metal sabers clashed against each other could be heard in the castle's courtyard. The two opponents stood a great distance across from each other as one wore a white fencing mask and the other wore a black fencing mask. The two swordsmens paused their assaults before getting into their own fighting stance and then resumed lunging back at each other. The white masked fighter took the advantage by his forceful and hard hitting strikes causing the black fencing masked fighter to go on the defensive. Yet, the black masked fighter was able to handle all the brutal attacks and then retaliated with his own counter attacks by performing skillful swings until he was able to land a direct hit on his opponent's chest.  
"I win again! That's 7-13" Sora said taking off his mask as his spiky hair was a mess and drenched with sweat.  
"You do realize that I'm still ahead of you right?" Roxas replied by removing his own mask with his hair not as messy as Sora's but was still worn out. He then walked over to the courtyard bench where a nice cold bucket of water awaited him.  
"Doesn't change the fact that I'm catching up to you" Sora replied to him cheerfully.  
Roxas couldn't help letting out a laugh hearing that as he sat down on the bench. "Only because we're using these flimsy swords" he said while bending his sword. "If we were to fight using our real blades then it would be a whole different battle" Roxas said releasing his fencing saber blade as it bounced back up from its flexibility.  
"You're just jealous that I will beat you one day, admit it" Sora replied, placing his hands behind his head. The brunette was then met with a splash of cold water to his face.  
"Would you mind repeating that again your royal highness?" Roxas asked in a smug manner holding out his now empty bucket.  
Sora responded by immediately tackling his younger brother as the two princes were struggling it out on the ground. Roxas was able to get back up but he couldn't lose the hold that Sora had over him. Sora had him trapped by both his shoulders and Roxas arms were around his waist. The two boys were so engaged by their own childish conflict that they soon lost hold of their footing. They both barely had time to yell before they were submerged into the courtyard foundation.  
...  
"Riku would've killed you if we were wearing anything else besides our sparring clothes" Roxas told Sora as he wiped away the remaining droplets of water from his hair.  
"Not necessary! He would probably scorn me like he usually does in these situations and then give me the same old lecture that I've always heard" Sora replied to him still drying off.  
"Which you still refuse to listen too" Roxas teased, earning a glare from Sora.  
"I do listen to his lectures!...It's just I forget about them easily," Sora replied sheepish looking away now from Roxas's glare.  
"Forget it! Besides we won't get to enjoy days like these anymore" Roxas said bringing a familiar feeling of discomfort into the air. The brothers each had their own look of concern and sadness appear on their faces.  
"Roxas...I-I don't really want to talk about the inheritance right now" Sora said, trying to end the uncomfortable conversation between them.  
Roxas let out a sigh as he attempted to look at him. "You know you're the same age as when Dad accepted the throne. Whenever it'll be tomorrow, a week or a month from now. You will have to accept your duty...as will I with my own" Roxas added the last part bitterly.  
"Can we please talk about this later?" Sora pleaded with him finally facing him. Roxas did see that Sora did not look ready to talk and decided to respect his wishes.  
"Later today at sunset then, at the usual spot. Now if you excuse me, I need to head into the town market for a bit" Roxas said to him as he started to walk away.  
"Could you bring Sea Salt Ice Cream back with you?" Sora asked him.  
Roxas then stopped as he turned around to face Sora.  
"Of course!" Roxas said, giving him a generous smile.

Roxas walked into the town plaza wearing his treasured black traveler coat. He wore his coat to blend into the shadows of the markets and shops to avoid the crowd of busy casual shoppers. He couldn't stand the thought of the loud commotion he would cause if his hood ever got pulled down from his head. He then got rid of those negative thoughts and made his way over to the ice cream shop to get his daily taste of sea salt ice cream. When suddenly he spotted a blond hair girl wearing a white dress carrying what he assumed were bags of food in one hand and a dress in the other standing still in the middle of the plaza.  
He couldn't describe what he was feeling when he saw her standing there. It was like this unique aura was surrounding her causing him to stop and stare at her. He knew he should've ignored her and continued on to get his ice cream but when he saw that she started to walk away, he shortly followed after her. This did make him feel a bit nervous and awkward, he didn't want her getting the wrong impression of him. His heart just commanded him to follow the girl and try to talk with her if he could. He then saw that it was more than just love at first sight as he noticed some ally thugs wearing grey robes were following the blond hair girl too.  
Roxas then saw the girl also caught notice of the grey robed thugs and sped up her movement. 'Shit!' Roxas thought as his worst fear was proven to be correct seeing the thugs increased their speed after her as well. They soon chased and quickly cornered her into an small alleyway as Roxas cautiously followed after them from behind. He stood behind the alleyway entrance and listened in on their conversation.  
"Please just leave me alone! I was just on my way home from shopping!" the blond hair girl shouted.  
"What's the rush dollface? It isn't getting dark anytime soon" The first thug said.  
"Plus it's a dangerous world out there especially for someone as delicate as you" the second thug added.  
Roxas then started searching around for a weapon to use. He then saw there was a battered bat with nails hammered to the cloth wrapped around the base. It wasn't his ideal choice of a weapon but it would have to do. His coat helped him blend back into the shadows of the alley much like back at the market's as he tightly gripped the handle in his hands.  
"Come on now, why don't we all have a few drinks and then we can personally escort you home" One of the thugs said as they went to grab her.  
"STOP!" she screamed, dropping her items to the ground.  
Roxas took that as his signal to attack and swung the nail bat towards the first thug legs. He cried out in pain alarming the other thug to Roxas but he was too late to act as Roxas socked him in the nose with the blunt end of the bat. Before swinging it down onto his back as he collapsed to the floor in pain. Roxas then saw the other thug starting to recover from his sneak attack. He then shoved the bat right into his face knocking him out cold next to the brick wall.  
"Behind you" The blond hair girl cried out for him.  
Roxas turned to revealed to her a smirk hidden beneath his hood as he had already predicted that a hidden member of the thugs would be hiding in the shadows too waiting to ambush him. He then threw the nail bat up in the air and successfully dodged a punch from the new thug member. He then quickly grabbed the thug by both his shoulders and headbutted him. The thug staggered as he looked up into the air only to have the nail bat hit him directly on his head causing him to join his friends collapsed on the floor. Roxas flinched from the small bruise forming on his now red covered forehead.  
He tried to ignore the pain from his sore head as he turned around and came into the view of two beautiful blue colored eyes.  
"Hey are you ok? I saw you headbutt that guy" she softly spoke to him as she gently touched his bruised forehead. Roxas felt his cheeks get warm and he almost felt like passing out from her tender touch. He regretfully removed her hand from his head.  
"Listen to me, don't make a scene and walk out of here normally to not draw any attention to yourself. When the coast is clear you run home and don't stop" he simply told her as he helped pick up her supplies.  
"Ok... but who-" Roxas didn't give her time to finish her question as he took her hand and led her out of the alleyway. The two escaped from there without drawing any attention and midway through their walk. Roxas let go of her hand and went back into the shadows to hide. A few moments later, he saw the blond girl finally notice that he slipped away. She tried to call out for him but the crowd of people suddenly increased around them with talk about finding three beaten up men in a nearby alleyway.  
Roxas frowned disappointed that he had to leave her off like that. However, as long as she was safe that was all that mattered to him. He heard his stomach growling and decided to take his mind off his feelings with a cold treat.

"Sorry I'm late!" Roxas shouted making his way up to the castle's clocktower as he saw Sora sitting out on the rails from it.  
"It's ok! But I would say you're here much earlier than I expected" Sora replied to him. "The sun isn't going to set for another hour" Sora added as Roxas sat down next to him. He then handed him the bar of the blue colored ice cream as Sora saw Roxas's bruised forehead.  
"Where did that come from?" Sora asked, pointing to the red mark on his brother's forehead.  
"I bumped into someone today.. who didn't know where they were looking" Roxas lied.  
"Yikes. I feel bad for the person on the receiving end of your blows" Sora replied, making Roxas relief that he brought the terrible lie.  
The two then began to eat their frozen treats as they watched the sun begin to set. While they could see the sun set from anywhere in the castle. This was their favorite spot to watch it from. The refreshing breeze that blew across their hair and the angle from where they sat sometimes made the sky look more magical than it already was.  
"Hey Roxas can I ask you something" Sora asked him, causing him to stop eating.  
"Something wrong Sora?" Roxas asked as he looked down to see his brother barely ate much of his own ice cream.  
"Do you hate me?" Sora suddenly asked him.  
"It depends, did you touch OathKeeper and Oblivion while I was gone?" Roxas tried to joke but he noticed that Sora was seriously about his statement as he turned towards him with a concerned expression.  
"No...I mean...Do you hate the fact that when I become king, you will have to serve me?" Sora asked him. "We will no longer be equal as you will go on to be the captain of the royal army and me being your superiority, I just can't imagine you wouldn't hold any hatred towards me because of it"  
Roxas remained quiet for a few minutes as his own ice cream began to melt. He took in a deep breath before finally saying "If I were forced to serve under anyone's rule then I'm glad it's yours, Sora."  
"I know you have a lot of pressure and doubts about taking on the crown but you're more than ready Sora. I've seen the type of challenges that you had to overcome in our childhood whenever it was mentality or physically. Plus even if we aren't equals anymore, that doesn't mean I won't be there to help you out when you need me most" Roxas told him.  
"...Thank you Roxas" Sora said rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.  
"Hey if you go crying now then you'll never be able to land a solid blow on me" Roxas teased him.  
"I'm not crying! I just have something in my eyes you jerk!" Sora argued with him before the two started laughing together. Suddenly the bell tower rang out, alarming the princes as they knew the sound of 13 bell rings meant their father had requested an urgent meeting with them.  
"What do you think Dad wants at this time?" Sora asked him.  
"I don't know but we better go see what he wants" Roxas replied as the two finished up their ice cream and descended down the clocktower.  
...  
The chambers doors to their father's room opened as the two walked in to see Gula sitting upon his throne.  
"Father" they both said before bowing in respect to him.  
"Rise my sons, we have much to discuss in regards to tomorrow night" Gula told them.  
"What's tomorrow night?" Roxas blurted out.  
"Well in honor of Sora's upcoming inheritance ceremony, I have decided to host a ball right here in this very castle"  
The two princes then took a moment to look at each other before back at their father.  
"WHAAAAT?!"

To Be Continued  
End Of Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be sure to update both this and the version on FFN around the same time. So you can read through either version.


End file.
